


Vertical Challenge

by AristoMuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Everyone is so tall now, Gen, Happy Timeline, Height Differences, Humor, One Shot, They beat the titans and there's peace, but guess who's still short, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: Eren, Jean, and even Connie, had shot up like weeds over the last few years during their service in the Survey Corps.So Jean proposes they take advantage of that. They had to one-up their captain insomething, right?





	Vertical Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Isayama listed 19 year old Eren as 183cm/6'0", Jean at 190cm/6'2", and Connie at 180cm/5'9"
> 
> Levi is still 160cm/5'2" lmao

"Jean..." Eren began warily, following after his friend/rival down the hallway in Headquarters. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it's Captain Levi we're talking about here..."

"Oh shut up, Eren." Jean grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together. "We're finally back from our expedition and the Captain's here as well! We've got to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Yeah, but..." Eren trailed off with a hand idly combing his long hair, only to get elbowed by his other longtime friend and comrade.

"C'mon, lighten up Eren!" Connie smirked and held up a hand to the top of his head, palm just grazing the short hairs there. "I agree with Jean. Remember when I used to be shorter than the Captain? Now I'm almost a foot taller at five foot nine! We have to rub it in his face!"

They had just come back from their expedition outside the Walls. The Titans had been eradicated a few years ago by the combined efforts of everyone in the Survey Corps, freeing Humanity from its cage. Armin had been especially ecstatic once they found the ocean, and they knew they had to explore the world. After the first couple of expeditions as a whole regiment, they all broke off into smaller groups to map out all the new territory they found. Being able to freely travel without worrying about Titans was a strange but welcomed feeling, but it also meant that it was rare to see their old friends and comrades these days.

They had been away for a little over a year now, establishing new supply bases to help Humanity's expansion. All three of them had grown during their journey, and were now much taller than they used to be when they had just joined up.

Eren frowned down at Connie. "But this is totally inappropriate, and also mean!" He argued. "It's not the Captain's fault he hasn't grown!"

They all froze once those words left his mouth, and they looked around warily, as if waiting for a certain five foot two man to swoop down to end their lives.

Eren felt himself sweat lightly. He remembered that he had once slipped out "tiny old man" at Rod Reiss while in the presence of his Captain, and felt a dark glare at the back of his head. Even now at the age of nineteen and just hitting six feet, he was still scared of his superior. It didn't help that sometimes he still had flashbacks to the trial where he got his face kicked in.

Jean coughed awkwardly, coiffed his hair, and continued toward the kitchen. "In any case, don't you feel like we have to do this? I mean, the guy's been our superior for over five years now. We should show him we can be better than him at something." He smirked. "And I know just how."

 

* * *

 

"Jean!" Eren hissed out between his teeth, looking out from behind the corner to down the hallway. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." Jean grumbled, taking the box of black tea leaves from the lowest shelf and putting it on the highest shelf, the one that was almost touching the ceiling. Even _he_ had to tip toe and he was six foot two, so there was no way the Captain could reach.

"Shit, he's here!" Connie whispered frantically, putting distance between himself and the door. In the distance, a short figure could be seen approaching their location.

Panicking, Jean turned to run and almost tripped onto his face. Eren caught him by his collar and dragged him behind the corner, peeking out with a nervous frown. The only thing here was a small closet, but it was secluded enough that barely anyone used it, and it had a good view of the kitchen. 

All three of them did their best to peek out from behind the corner, and they watched with sweat pouring down their faces as Levi entered the kitchen. The man hadn't changed much since the last time they saw him, in fact, Eren would say he hadn't changed at all, except his expression was a little softer these days compared to when they were still at war with the Titans. 

Heating up a kettle, Levi inched to the right and opened the cabinet without looking, hand already reaching for his box of black tea leaves. He paused when he felt nothing and looked up...and up. Immediately, his left eyebrow began to twitch.

His box was all the way on the top shelf.

His head snapped to the left, then to the right, narrowed eyes scanning for anyone who could've done this.

Eren, Jean, and Connie ducked back as far as they could, hearts pounding loudly in their chests at the prospect of getting caught.

"Who the fuck..." They heard the Captain grumble darkly. 

Swallowing nervously, Connie took a chance and peeked out. He had to slap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Curious, both Eren and Jean glanced out as well.

They were greeted with the sight of their Captain, in all his five foot two glory, tippy-toeing as much as he could to reach his desired object. Even with his arm extended and his leg stretched, he was nowhere near touching the box. 

"Humanity's Strongest can't reach..." Jean snickered behind his hand.

"I didn't think I'd live to see something like this..." Connie whispered gleefully, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing when he saw Levi try to jump up to get closer. 

Squirming guiltily, Eren couldn't take it anymore and stood up straight, gaining the attention of his fellow troublemakers. "Huh-? Eren!" Jean hissed, reaching out to stop him but his fingers only caught the back of his jacket.

"Um, Captain?" Eren called out, brows furrowed in guilt. He felt his whole body freeze when Levi turned around with a glare that could kill, hand still outstretched toward the shelf.

"Eren. Was this your doing?" Levi whispered ominously. 

"N-No! It wasn't me!" He quickly defended himself, hands held out in front of him. "I mean, I knew, but I didn't agree to this!"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Then who was it."

Closing his mouth, Eren silently pointed to the corner where from his position, he could see Jean's jaw drop. Levi snapped his head in the same direction and his glower increased. "Jean. Connie. Get out here."

Slowly, as if being held at gunpoint, the two stood up from their positions and held their hands up in the air. Jean was sweating profusely while Connie tried to inch toward the exit, but he didn't make it far when a leg suddenly stretched out and kicked him onto his back. "Ugh..." Connie groaned in pain, admitting defeat.

Placing his foot back on the floor, Levi pointed at Jean and then down, right in front of the cabinet. Paling, Jean let out a whimper before stepping forward. Stopping in front of his captain, he reluctantly got on his hands and knees. 

Levi gazed down at him with a flat expression before using him as a foot stool. Grabbing his box of tea leaves, he hopped off, but not before he "accidentally" stepped on Jean's head, causing it to hit the floor. Two down, one to go.

With one of them groaning on his back and the other in a fetal position clutching his head, Levi turned to his last subordinate. Eren eeped and gave his Captain a nervous smile. "Sh-Shall I get your tea ready? Like old times?"

Levi narrowed his gaze. "...Make it snappy." He ordered, handing the box to his oldest subordinate.

Saluting, Eren rushed to get his task done, taking the kettle from the fire and making the best cup of tea he had ever made. Connie and Jean stood back up in the meanwhile, and bowed their heads guiltily to their captain.

Placing the steaming cup of tea in front of his captain, Eren saluted again. "Sir!"

Looking down at the dark liquid, Levi's frown softened. "It's been a while." He remarked, picking up the cup by the rim. "You've all grown like weeds."

Perking up, all three puffed out their chests and stood up straight. Levi only snorted at their displays. "Good. This means you can all reach the high corners when we clean this place, top to bottom. Get to it."

Gaping, Jean hung his head and headed toward the closet. "I should've known..." He muttered.

Shrugging, Connie followed after him. "He's right though, it's easier to clean now that we're taller..." 

Eren gave his Captain one last salute with a sheepish smile. "It's nice to see you again, sir. I'll destroy all the dirt!" With a nod from his superior, he rushed toward the closet as well.

Now that he was alone with his cup of tea, Levi relaxed. Taking a sip, he hummed in appreciation. "It's nice to see people live long enough to grow into fine young men..." He murmured, a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun idea I made up with some friends in an AOT discord!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a comment! <3


End file.
